


a piece to carry always

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Gift Giving, M/M, Magic, a bit of battle couple, strength sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Alec can't always be there to share his strength with Magnus. He has an alternate solution.“That was too close. You almost didn’t have enough left for that last blast.”He could practically feel Magnus’ answering smile against his shirt. “I had just enough.”“Only because I was there to finish it off.”"If you weren’t there I’d have adjusted my strategy.”Written for Flufftober Day 26: Rings





	a piece to carry always

**Author's Note:**

> I am always weak for strength sharing and that's a fact

_Now_

Alec feels lightheaded as he pours more and more of his strength into Magnus’ hand where it grips his own.

It’s a little like that first time. When Magnus was barely more than an attractive stranger who had captivated his attention. Like on that night, Alec doesn’t let up even as he feels himself grow weaker, pouring everything he has into the connection. He can feel his hand start to shake but he doesn’t let up.

Unlike the last time, Alec knows exactly what he’s doing. It was his idea, after all.

 

_Then_

“Magnus. Magnus!” Alec screamed as he ran, already nocking a new arrow as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He landed soundlessly and took aim.

Magnus was on his knees on the concrete near the fire escape, chest heaving and eyes unglamoured. Scattered around him were the burned remains of half a dozen minor demonic entities. But what had Alec panicking was the last one, flying through the air with its claws extended towards the back of Magnus’ neck.

Alec didn’t have a clear shot without hitting his boyfriend. In that instant, his entire world dropped out from under him, fear and desperation clawing up his throat and stinging his eyes, even as he frantically searched for an impossible angle that would pull off a miracle.

Before the demon could strike, Magnus tossed a hand over his shoulder, lobbing a shaky stream of magic behind him. His aim was true, and the demon screeched in pain though it didn’t fall. Magnus didn’t even bother to turn around, just nodded at Alec’s rapidly approaching figure.

Alec didn’t waste a second before readjusting his aim and finishing off the creature.

He was crouched by Magnus’ side before he even realized he had moved, patting him down and frantically searching for any sign of injury.

Magnus batted his hands away with a tired, “I’m fine,” swaying forward to rest his cheek on Alec’s chest. “There. Much better.”

Alec’s arms came up to wrap around him. Relief thrummed a heavy beat in his chest as he held him tight. “That was too close. You almost didn’t have enough left for that last blast.”

He could practically feel Magnus’ answering smile against his shirt. “I had just enough.”

“Only because I was there to finish it off.”

“If you weren’t there I’d have adjusted my strategy.” Magnus straightened up and kissed him on the cheek. “Give me a moment and I’ll portal us back.”

His eyes were back to their more usual brown color, Alec noticed with a twinge of disappointment.

They got to their feet and Alec stowed his weapons, double checking the rune that hid them from mundane eyes. “I’ll get us a taxi. You should conserve your strength.” Magnus opened his mouth to protest but Alec beat him to it. “I know it comes back quickly. I’ve seen you make portals after collapsing. But you don’t have to. You knocked out all those demons, let me take care of our ride home.”

“I suppose I can let my dashing boyfriend take me home.” Magnus said, shoulders swaying as he let himself lean against Alec, walking arm in arm back down to street level.

As they made their way home, an idea took root in Alec’s mind.

 

_Now_

Alec squeezes his eyes shut and pushes harder on the energy flow from him to Magnus.

When the connection abruptly cuts off, it feels like the world is yanked out from under his feet. It doesn’t matter that he’s sitting on the couch, he still manages to stumble with his entire upper body.

Warm arms catch him before he can faceplant into the cushions. He blinks, and the world resolves itself into Magnus’ familiar features. His face is etched with concern, mouth slightly open and brows furrowed. His lips are moving, but Alec feels unseated from his body, and he can’t make sense of the words.

“…exander? Alec, please can you hear me. Say something.” Magnus’ voice drifts to him from far away.

Magnus looks worried and sad.

Alec hates when he looks sad. He can barely move, but manages to croak out a strangled, “Hi.”

Alec would move the entire world to make Magnus smile.

It works. Magnus’ entire face transforms, relief and happiness peeking out from his concern like the sun after a midday storm. He’s so beautiful it makes Alec’s heart ache.

His hand, still gripped in Magnus’, tugs at their entwined fingers so that he can feel Magnus’ knuckles brush along his cheek.

The familiar cold bite of his rings is absent, and Alec looks down to where the jewelry is still clutched in his other hand, also clasped tight with Magnus.

Between their joined palms is every single one of Magnus’ favorite rings. The ones with his initials. The sheath ring with the pointy end that Magnus jokes could kill a man. Several more heavy, thick banded ones. The large knuckle ring that’s Alec’s personal favorite.

All of them are hot against his skin, buzzing from the magic.

“Did it work?” Alec asks. It feels like it worked. He feels floaty and tired, like he could sleep for a week. _Sleep with Magnus. Pressed tight together like their hands. Tangled like their fingers._ Yeah, that sounds good.

“You did it,” Magnus confirms. He looks from the collection of rings back to Alec. His face is soft, eyes wide in wonder like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. “Your energy is stored in the rings now.” He presses his lips together, eyes shining. “Thank you, Alexander. No one’s ever given me a gift like this.”

And doesn’t that just prove Alec’s point about not liking most people. Who could look at Magnus and not want to give him the world? If he could, Alec would pour himself out and give every last drop to him. Surely, he knows that. Alec has to tell him.

But the exhaustion catches up quickly and what comes out is a mumbled, “Don’t want you getting hurt.” Which is also the truth.

More than that, it’s his worst fear. That Magnus will need him, and Alec won’t be there.

He’s seen Magnus crumble to the ground on more than one occasion, drained of magic and strength, and it never gets any less nerve wracking. Magnus is always there when he’s needed. For all that he loves to project the façade of untouchable, powerful warlock, there’s no hiding how much he cares. For everyone. For Alec, and for Alec’s entire family.

One by one, Alec takes each ring and presses it to his lips before sliding it onto Magnus’ finger. The air between them is heavy as Magnus watches him with lidded eyes. When all the rings are back in their rightful place, he finds the fingers that are bare of metal and kisses them as well.

Looking at the rings, Alec can’t help the surge of pride that this is something he can do for Magnus. Now, Magnus holds a reserve of his strength. Right there at his fingers, for whenever he has need of it.

A piece of Alec to always carry with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr!  
> lynne-monstr.tumblr.com


End file.
